crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Turtle Woods
|hint=Be kind to the boxes to earn a special gem. |relictimes = : 1:15:00 : 0:56.87 : 0:45.47 |developertime=0:42.35 |next=Snow Go |prev = Intro}}Turtle Woods (あめの ジャングル lit. Rainy Jungle in Japanese) is the first level of the first warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. It is set in the rainy woods on N. Sanity Island. While on the surface it appears to be nothing more than a basic introductory level, clever players will find several intriguing secrets along the way. The first bonus round of Crash Bandicoot 2 appears here, under a breakaway floor. Earlier in the level, a stone face appears on the ground. Belly flopping this face will reveal another secret area that introduces Crash to the brand new nitro crates and nitro switch crate, and requires several tricky jumps from over sized ostriches to fully complete. The blue gem is also found in this stage, counter-intuitively requiring the player to clear the stage without breaking any crates to obtain. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - wooden (secret area only) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Nitro Crate (secret area only) *Nitro Switch Crate (secret area only) *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) Hazard Count *Armadillos: 4 *Spiked Turtles: 8 *Vultures: 2 *Moles: 10 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 2 *TNT Crates: None *Nitro Crates: 6 *Other Crates: 54 (5 crates in bonus) Enemies Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 2 Turtle Woods Turtle Woods - Clear Blue Gem - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 1)-0|Both gems Crash Bandicoot 2 "N. Sane Trilogy" Turtle Woods (Blue Gem Guide) 1080 HD Crash Bandicoot 2 "N. Sane Trilogy" Turtle Woods (Box Gem Walkthrough) 1080 HD PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N SANE TRILOGY Crash 2 - Turtle Woods Gallery Image:Turtle_woods.JPG|Crash encountering an armadillo. Crash Bandicoot as an Angel.png Image:Turtle_woods_bonus.jpg|The secret area of Turtle Woods. Image:Bonus_stage.jpg|The bonus stage for Turtle Woods. Blue_Gem_Hint_Turtle_Woods.PNG|Turtle Woods Blue gem hint. blue gem.JPG|Crash getting the blue gem, after not breaking any boxes in this level. turtlewoods1.png|The entrance to Turtle Woods. turtlewoods2.png turtlewoods3.png|Crash sinking into the quicksand. turtlewoods4.png turtlewoods5.png turtlewoods6.png turtlewoods7.png turtlewoods8.png|Inside a swarmer pit. turtle woods level icon.png|The level icon from the load/save screen. Turtle Woods Remastered.png|Remastered level. Turtle Woods.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen 01_SaveSlotImages_TurtleWoods.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Viewing Level TW0.jpg TW1.jpg TW2.jpg TW3.jpg TW4.jpg TW5.jpg TW6.jpg TW7.jpg TW8.jpg TW9.jpg TW10.jpg TW11.jpg TW12.jpg TW13.jpg TW14s.jpg TWS1.jpg TWS2.jpg TWS3.jpg TWS4.jpg TWS5.jpg TWS6.jpg TWS7stand.jpg TWS8.jpg TWS9.jpg TWS10.jpg TWS11.jpg TWS12.jpg TWS13.jpg TWS14.jpg TWS15.jpg TW15.jpg TW16.jpg TW17.jpg TW18.jpg TW19.jpg TW20b.jpg TWB0.jpg TWB1.jpg TWB2.jpg TWB3.jpg TWB4.jpg TWB5.jpg TW21.jpg TW22.jpg TW23.jpg TW24.jpg TW25.jpg TW26.jpg TW27.jpg TW28.jpg TW29.jpg TW30.jpg TW31.jpg TW32.jpg TW33.jpg TW34.jpg TW35.jpg TW36.jpg TW37.jpg TW38.jpg TW39.jpg TW40.jpg TW41.jpg TW42.jpg TW43.jpg TW44.jpg TW45.jpg TW46.jpg TW47.jpg TW48.jpg TW49.jpg TW50.jpg Turtle Woods Screenshot 1.jpg Turtle Woods Screenshot 2.jpg Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *Spiked Turtles have spikes on their sides, jump to stomp on them. *If you feel my voice disturbing, block your ears with the green triangle button. *Press crouch, then jump, to high jump. *Spin the armadillos to defeat them more and more. **Note that you don't get the Aku Aku hint if the mask gives you invincibility. **Also note that the location of Aku Aku hints, that either aren't level specific (in this stage the 2nd and 3rd hints) or inform about a secret of a previous level, can vary, mostly depending on the order you play the levels and the number of times you die. Trivia *Originally, this level contained the red gem, but that was switched with Snow Go. *Also, there were going to be armored armadillos in the secret route. One was placed straight after the ostriches, next to a since-removed TNT crate. *It's possible to fall back into the bonus round after completing it thus trapping the player inside it by jumping on the edges of the hole. The only way to fix it is by making Crash fall into one of the pits so he transported back to the main path. This glitch requires high precision. Also, during emulation doing this glitch will cause every movement-button mapped to make you crouch and walk in the direction you pressed (or both at the same time). *If a player has the box gem but not the blue gem, the box counter will say that zero boxes have to be broken, giving a hint on the blue gem. *It is possible to skip the mole pits by jumping on the area next to it then jumping to the next part of the level. **This exploit was removed in the ''N. Sane Trilogy'''', ''where the mole pits can only be skipped via a slide-spin-jump combination. *In the beta version of Crash 2, it is possible to jump over the wall of crates in this level without touching the bounce crate. *Although it would seem impossible at first, it is possible to reach the floating platforms in the secret area even after the giant ostriches bury their heads and squat down. To do this, players must use the sliding spin jump, granting Crash the extra bit of height he needs to reach the platforms. This is a classic case of Jumps Not Intended To Be Possible. es:Turtle Woods fr:Turtle Woods pl:Turtle Woods pt-br:Turtle Woods ru:Turtle Woods Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Jungle Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Colored Gems